club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy, also known as Gary or G, is Club Penguin Rewritten's local inventor, genius, and the former owner of the Sports Shop. He is always seen wearing his white lab coat and curved spectacles. His favourite pizza topping is fish pizza with anchovies, and is always seen drinking coffee at the PSA HQ. He used to be shy and claustrophobic. By meeting him, you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Role in the Spy Agencies Relationship to the Director Gary is not the founder/leader of the EPF, nor the PSA. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. Inventions for the Spy Agencies Gary has designed nearly all PSA, and the EPF field equipment, including the PSA Spy Phone, and the EPF Spy Phone. The I.S.E.E.U was designed to provide island-wide surveillance. Gary often creates inventions with specific uses for certain missions. Gary created inventions originally in his room, then in the Gadget Room. List of Gary's Inventions Main Article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin Rewritten. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000 or 3000 (mainly 3000). It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, and the EPF since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on, although this may just be because the failures are always prototypes, and the final '3000' always works fine. Trivia * When he first appeared on Club Penguin Rewritten his shyness and claustrophobia was absent, although he had lost it on the original Club Penguin around 2013. * He was the only penguin to have Ocean Blue prior to it being available during the 1M Players Celebration Event. ** However, his in-game sprite appears to show him wearing regular Blue. * There was a bug where his stamp wasn't obtainable. * Gary has at least six lab coats. One that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. * Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. In that same Mission, he stated that he was good with numbers. * He is one of the smartest penguins in Club Penguin Rewritten. * His favorite animals are insects. * His favorite sport is ping pong. * He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza. * His user ID is 3. Gallery GARY.PNG|Player Card. Gary_In-Game.png|In-game. GaryAutographedBackground.png|Gary Background. Big_Big_Gary_Sig.png|Gary's signature. Category:Mascots Category:EPF Category:PSA